Unforgotten
by The Canarican Writer
Summary: (The Frying Pangle AustriaXHungaryXPrussia) Eliza is kidnapped by Gilbert and reminded of her past


It was an early summer morning Austria was sitting at his piano as usual. Japan had asked him to write something for China's birthday Hungary was in the hallway listening and sweeping up she didn't mind living as Mr. Austria's subordinate, every day she enjoyed listening to Mr. Austria's Music and cleaning wasn't that bad. Austria concentrated on the piano. But other things were on his mind he had many subordinates and yet only one of them was on his mind, Hungary. Hungary had been working for him for many years but he was unable to tell anyone exactly how he felt thinking again of this he slammed a hand down on the piano allowing a horrible deep bong to escape from the piano. Hungary peered around the corner "Mr. Austria is something wrong." Austria gave a nervous smile "oh…err nothing is wrong Hungary" Hungary giggled "well if you don't mind Mr. Austria I'm done cleaning so I've come to watch you" Austria smiled "why of course Hungary." Hungary walked to the piano bench and sat down daintily by Mr. Austria's side he blushed lightly and began to play a beautiful tune he looked at Hungary out of the corner of his eye her perfect slightly rounded face her long and picturesque brown hair and splendid shining emerald green eyes. He didn't realize till just now that the score he was playing was a delicate love song. He stopped playing and sighed "Mr. Austria are you okay?" Hungary looked shyly at Mr. Austria "yes Hungary I'm ... Fine. Why…why don't you go and wash up for dinner later and tell the cooks to start prepping it." Hungary smiled reticently at him "of course Mr. Austria I will" Hungary walked away slowly turning at the door to say "good evening Mr. Austria." He turned and nodded his head at her. He waited until he heard the door at the end of the hallway shut before he rose from his piano and walked to the wall next to the window he laid his head on the wall. "Why can't I just simply play the piano around her anymore? I don't know what is wrong with me. She's a subordinate!" He took his head off the wall and walked to his room to change for dinner. He lay on his bed, room door locked and thought. "Hungary, oh Hungary." he continued to stare at the roof until he heard a knock at his door it was Hungary"Mr. Austria dinner is ready." "Uh…could you bring it up to my room Hungary I need to be alone to think?" Hungary was silent for a while."Alright Mr. Austria I will be up in a bit with your dinner." Hungary walked down to the kitchen for Mr. Austria's dinner "I wonder what is wrong with him he has been acting different lately but…around…me." Hungary pondered on this as she walked through the doors she took Mr. Austria's dinner up to his room and hesitated before knocking lightly on his door his pleasant voice answered from behind "come in Hungary." She opened the door to Austria with his head in his hands elbows on his desk "Mr. Austria are you alright?" he sighed "I'm fine Hungary I…" "Mr. Austria Excuse me for interrupting but I don't believe your fine," she sat the dinner down on the table at the edge of the room and walked over putting her hand on his shoulder", please tell me what's the matter Mr. Austria" He sighed "Hungary would you like to join me for dinner?" Hungary blushed bright red "Why… yes Mr. Austria of course" He smiled "And just call me Austria from now on please" he smiled "I will be right back then Mr.…. I mean Austria." She walked out and returned a minute later. "So Austria why are you so down lately" Austria laid the fork down on his plate with a light clink" Hungary may I tell you something I haven't told anyone else?" "Why yes of course" He stood and walked to a corner of the room "Hungary….I…Um…ugh I've never been at a loose for words with anyone but you," he walked over to Hungary and grabbed her hand she stood and he pulled her close. "Hungary you've been my subordinate for a long time and I have started to develop feelings for you." They were both silent for a while Hungary blushed shyly and looked into Austria's eyes "I feel the same way Austria." He laid a gentle palm on Hungary's delicate face and leaned in close she closed her eyes and gently leaned into Austria's kiss. Austria looked into Hungary's eyes and smiled he lead her over and sat down with her on the bed they lay and talked for a long time she played with his hair and every few minutes he stole a kiss. Austria and Hungary were perfect for each other. Austria sighed and looked at Hungary she lay asleep on his chest he gently stroked her hair and sighed deeply. Hungary lay on him sleeping silently curled up by his side her head laid on his deep chest. He breathed deeply and stared at the ceiling continuing to gently stroke her hair. Austria had never expected that Hungary would feel the same way about him that he did about her. The next morning he lead her down the stairs on his arm, sitting her down on the bench next to him and began to play she watched him play and then lay her head on his shoulder as he composed a new piece their love song that he had already been working on and had been playing for her without knowing it once. He stopped playing "I must go and wash up a bit" he walked upstairs showered and changed cloths when he walked back downstairs he heard Hungary, she was playing the piano. It was a beautiful tune, he peeked around the corner and watched for a second he had no idea that Hungary knew how to play he walked to her side and silently sat down "keep playing." he wispered in her ear he joined in adding a second tune to the part Hungary was playing they played in perfect harmony his lower key melody with the high pitched tune she was playing. This surely was a once in a lifetime chance and Austria was determined to never let her go when she stopped so did he. "I forget how the rest goes." she said "That was lovely Hungary how did you learn to play that way?" "I learned from watching you play it's something I've always wanted to try but I've never had a chance to Austria. I love playing with you instead of just watching you from afar like I'd normally have to do." "Well Hungary how about I give you the day off and you and I take a walk through the gardens" "that would be lovely Austria!" So Austria and Hungary took a walk through the immense gardens surrounding Austria's House little did they know a sought shadowy figure was following them "What?! Austria and Hungary together! This will never do!" It was Prussia who had secretly been watching them from afar "Hungary is mine not Austria's!" Prussia wasn't pleased that Mr. Austria had swept Hungary off her feet as he had intended to do he watched Austria and Hungary walk hand in hand to the big oak in the center of the garden a red haze starting to form in his eyes. "Oh Austria its such a lovely day out isn't it" Hungary said "Why yes Hungary it is and the shade from this tree feels nice" Austria and Hungary lay on the soft green grass under the shade of an enormous oak side by side "And the sky is the most perfect shade of blue a lot like your eyes." Austria smiled his stunning blue eyes sparkled as he lay on his side and looked into Hungary's eyes "The sky and all the stars in the heavens could never compare to the absolute beauty lying by my side right now. Your gorgeous emerald green eyes sparkle brighter than the North Star. Your face glows with an illuminating beauty that couldn't compare to anything at all and your shimmering brown hair is softer than a sheep's wool," Hungary blushed speechless at Austria's description of her beauty then she smiled "and that smile could put anyone else's to shame. The truth is….I love you Hungary." Hungary smiled shyly "I Love you too Austria." Then something startled them a rustle in the bushes "what was that?" said Austria rising from where he was lying." whose there?" Then with no warning Prussia jumped out of the bushes behind Hungary and grabbed her "Ha-ha I have you now Hungary!" yelled Prussia "no no let go of me Prussia!" Austria turned and saw Prussia Grab Hungary "Release her Prussia!" Prussia cackled "HA no way she's mine!" Prussia ran away towing Hungary with him "No Hungary!" Austria yelled "I must get help!" Austria ran through the woods towards Germany's House "Germany, Germany I need your help!" Germany turned to face Austria he had never seen him in this kind of state and knew it had to be an emergency if he was this worked up about it or he had found another pair of his underwear and needed help patching them "vhat vhat is it Austria calm down your going to hurt your self" "Its Hungary Prussia has kidnapped her!" "Nein mine brother can be a little bit cuckoo in the head some times but he'd never do that." "but its true Hungary and I were….um in the garden and Prussia jumped out of the bushes and grabbed her and yelled She's mine now Austria! You've got to help me Ludwig it's the only way I'm going to save Hungary!" Austria cried "vait vhat were you and Hungary doing in the garden? Isn't she just your subordinate?" Germany questioned "Look does it really matter all I know is that Prussia has her and is doing who knows what to her and she needs our help so are you going to help me or not! " "Vait, vait calm down Austria I was just asking a question of course I will help you." So Germany and Austria set off looking for Prussia and Hungary. "Let go of me Prussia let go of me NOW!" Hungary screamed banging her fists on his back "No Hungary you've got to come with me now my dear." Prussia laughed evilly as he took Hungary to his and Germany's home. On the way back he saw Germany and Austria looking for them "Eh why does my brother always have to get into these things." Prussia said. He took Hungary and walked away from them to another place not far away. "veird my brother doesn't have but one other place to go but I'm certain he would have come here first." Germany said as he and Austria look around his house waiting on Prussia "Well where else could he go?" Germanys eyes got wide "come on!" Germany grabbed Austria's arm and dragged him out of the house. Prussia had Hungary in his lair which was near Germany's house "Hungary why are you with Austria?" Prussia questioned "I work for him Prussia why do you think I'm with him!" "No, no I mean with him with him why were you two on a date or whatever?!" "Prussia is that really any of your business its not like I'm going to marry him!" "look Liz I really don't…" "wait, wait, wait what are trying to say Gilbert" Hungary Interrupted "Liz I" Gilbert leaned in and kissed her. Hungary was fuming mad she struggled one hand free and slapped Prussia as hard as she could leaving a red mark in the shape of a hand on his cheek "OUCH! LIZ!" "WHAT THE, WHATS WRONG WITH YOU GILBERT!" Hungary blushed bright red infuriated at Prussia and conflicted by her feelings for Austria "GILBERT!" They heard Germany scream from the door "Hungary!" Austria yelled as he ran to her and embraced her in a hug Hungary. Germany ran over and tackled Gilbert to the ground. "Hungary," Prussia said ",at least , think about it." Hungary closed her eyes and turned walking away with Austria

- A Few Months Later -

Hungary stood staring out the window thinking of the events and the words said just a few months earlier. What had Gilbert meant, that kiss….. She touched her lips with her still dishwater wet fingertips. Austria walked in the door "Hungary….Hungary is something wrong?" Hungary jumped to attention dropping the teacup she was washing to the ground shattering it. "Oh I'm sorry my dear did I startle you." Austria walked over and laid a hand on her shoulder. Hungary laid a hand on her forehead and felt tears welling up and quickly blinked them away "Elizaveta please my dear tell me what bourdons you so " Hungary fell to her knees Austria following. She laid her face in her hands and started crying. Austria wanted to know what was bothering her so much he had something extra special planned for her but now he wasn't so sure he gently rubbed her back and held her close and he started to hum their song to her to comfort her when she finally stopped crying he helped her to her feet and only left her side long enough to sweep up the shattered tea cup and dispose of it. "Will you tell me what is the matter now my dear please, but if it is to much for me to ask at least let me know you are okay." Hungary collected herself enough "I'm fine Austria I'm not even sure I could explain it." Austria sighed "Well, at least let me help you finish up here I have something special planned for us today I'm sure you will love it." Hungary cheered up a bit "Of course thank you Austria."

- Time Passes -

Austria walks with Hungary to the garden covering her eyes "Almost there, okay open your eyes" Hungary opened her eyes to a beautiful picnic under a shaded oak "Oh Austria its lovely did you do all this yourself." Austria Smiled "Yes I did. Do you like it?" "This is so nice." Austria and Hungary ate and talked laughing at some of the things that they had done over the last few months and today was the year mark. "Hungary my time with you has been the best times of my life." Hungary blushed "I could say the same you make me feel beautiful even when I think I'm not." "Which is why I have something" Austria Knelled on one knee "Elizaveta Hedervary will you marry me." Hungary had a shocked expression on her face "Au…Austria this is so sudden I….I Yes I will marry you." He slipped the beautiful diamond ring onto her finger and stood kissing her hand and walking her back towards the house. Later that evening she threw on her old cloths she used to wear her cape and trousers. She ran through the woods towards Prussia's house.

- More time passed -

Hungary peered into Germany's bedroom window he was in there asleep maybe. She snuck through the front door and down into the basement Prussia lay on his couch an empty beer bottle in his hand. She gently shook his shoulder and he woke up "huh?! Vhat who's there!?" "shh, shh quiet you don't want Germany to hear you." Prussia sat up he was extremely drunk "Hungary vhat are you doing here?" "I Came to talk to you Prussia but I don't think I've come at a good time I think I will go" Hungary towards the door "Vait no don't go Hungary." Prussia grabbed her arm, he glanced down at her hand "Hun…Hungary Vhat….Vhat is this." Prussia held her hand up "That's what I came to talk to you about I'm…..I'm marrying Austria." Prussia stared at Hungary and released her hand. He walked back to the couch grabbed another beer and guzzled the entire bottle and threw it against a wall. The bottle smashed into hundreds of shards. "VHY VOULD YOU DO ZAT LIZ!" Prussia Screamed "Prussia Shush if Germany hears you…" "I DON'T CARE WHAT WEST DOES I AM THE AWESOME PRUSSIA AND I…. " Hungary interrupted Prussia with a kiss, he pushed his body up against hers and she jerked away. "I'm sorry Gilbert, I'm so sorry." She left him down in the basement and walked up the stairs where she was met by Germany in his underwear "Vhat Hungary vhat are you doing here?" Hungary looked up at Germany "Did Gilbert Capture you again?" "No Germany he didn't capture me I…..," she hid her hand behind her back "I just came to talk to him." Germany gave Hungary a confused look "Vell alright can you get home okay?" "yea I'll be fine." a voice rang down the hallway "Doitsu are you coming back." it was Italy, Germany's face turned red "uh… I'll be right there. " Hungary smiled "I guess I'll go." Germany rubbed the back of his head "alright zhen." he walked back down the hallway. Hungary walked through the darkened twilight woods she sighed and breathed slowly walking in the dark was how she used to spend her time before she stared working for Austria in the days when she was a great warrior


End file.
